1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention generally relates to insulative materials and, more particularly, to an improved thermally insulative liner for jeep-type vehicles.
2. PRIOR ART
Jeeps and jeep-type vehicles in general feature an open top framed in with side and top bars over which a flexible cloth canopy usually bearing windows is releasably disposed. Such vehicles are utilized mainly for military and recreational purposes and in many types of terrain and weather. Such vehicles are notoriously noisy and drafty, becoming very hot in summer and very cold in winter due to the poor fit of the canopy and its low thermal insulative value. Since the canopy offers little safety protection, such vehicles are dangerous in case of vehicular accidents.
There is a need for an improved device which can inexpensively and efficiently reduce the wind and noise in a jeep-type vehicle while increasing its thermally insulative valve both in heat and in cold and protecting its occupants. It would also be desireable if such device could provide the vehicle interior with improved carrying space and decorative appearance.